


Baby, We Ain't Doing Nothing Wrong

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He was… fascinating… in a way Blaine hadn’t been sure a person could be. Intriguing. Enthralling.“Who are you looking at?”“That’s Sebastian Smythe. Either we both face the possibility of looking like fools, or neither of us does. All or nothing, Blaine.”Nick drags Blaine to a college party even though his break-up with Kurt is still fresh. Cue Sebastian Smythe looking as good as usual, and Marley Rose interfering for the greater good.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, background Jeff Sterling/Nick Duval, minor Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Baby, We Ain't Doing Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from '21' by Hunter Hayes

When Nick had begged him to go to the party that night, he’d figured he could just come up with some sort of last-minute excuse. It had only been three weeks since Kurt had dumped him in front of everyone at Rachel’s goodbye party and he was still feeling the heartache. He desperately wished that his stomach didn’t drop every time he was an update to Kurt’s Facebook, or any time he was brought up in conversation, but life just didn’t give a fuck. 

Nick had demanded he come to the party to get his mind off Kurt, to forget how heartless his ex-boyfriend had been, to remember that he was only twenty-one years old. Sitting in the corner, nursing the same beer he’d been handed when he walked in, wasn’t exactly what his friend had had in mind but it’s what he was doing. 

The music was pumping, some new song that he hadn’t bothered to listen to despite Jeff recommending it, and everyone else around him was enjoying themselves. Hunter’s house was massive, and there was plenty of room. He’d only met the guy once, a year ago when he’d bumped into Thad at a coffee shop, but he’d been civil enough, if a little standoffish. He thought it kind of strange that he’d be so cool with a bunch of strangers in his house, but that could just be him. Cooper had always been one for parties, and that had caused him to hide in his room uncomfortably until morning through his younger years. 

“Lighten up, Blaine,” Jeff said as he plonked himself down beside him. It was obvious that the blond was well past tipsy, and Blaine shifted slightly to avoid how badly his friend smelled. Smiling at the way Jeff laughed loudly in his ear, even if it hurt a bit, he yelled, “How drunk are you?” 

Jeff leaned closer, so close that Blaine almost gagged at the scent of his breath, and shouted, “Not drunk enough since I can still understand you.” With that, he leapt back up and wandered off. Blaine chuckled when he stumbled, but settled back into his seat to watch what was surely going to shape up to be a disaster. 

It hurt, in a way, to watch Jeff fling an arm around Nick’s shoulder without gaining a reaction. To see the blond plant a sloppy kiss on the other’s cheek and get a loud laugh in response. To watch them both flop down onto a chair together, easily arranging themselves to fit comfortably. It hurt to know that he’d lost that, that simple love, but he didn’t resent his friend’s for it. 

His eyes sought out Thad, skipping over Kitty dancing with Jake and Marley sitting in the corner opposite him. He found him at the end of the ping pong table, chugging a red solo cup of something, with Hunter yelling in his ear. Blaine couldn’t pretend to understand the relationship the boys had, with both of them being such serious people from what he knew, but they seemed content with their friendship - if that’s what it was. 

At the other end of the table, which he only now realised had clearly been set up for beer pong, stood Trent and a taller man he didn’t recognize. A youthful face, much thinner than Trent’s, and a leaner frame than most people surrounding the table. Blaine couldn’t attempt to make out his eye colour, or whether his cheeks were flushed rosy from the alcohol or the warmth of the house, but he could tell that he was attractive. He had a cocky smirk, one similar to Hunter’s in the few photos Blaine had seen of him and was clearly at ease lining up another shot. He was… fascinating… in a way Blaine hadn’t been sure a person could be. Intriguing. Enthralling. There were so many words that could be used to describe the way people appeared drawn to him, but Blaine wasn’t a thesaurus, so he wasn’t about to list them all. 

“Who are you looking at?” He’d hardly registered anyone sitting down beside him, let alone Marley moving halfway across the room to do so. She was sweet, from what he knew, but a bit of a pushover. They hadn’t really gotten to know each other, but she was clearly a good person, and he figured there was no harm in talking to her.

“Who’s that playing beer pong with Trent? I don’t recognise him,” Her eyes skimmed the area, stopping slightly on Hunter before continuing. “That’s Sebastian Smythe. He goes to school with Hunter and Thad.”

“So he’s studying to become a lawyer?” 

“Well his dad’s a state’s attorney, I think, so maybe he’s trying to make law a family thing,” She replied, her gaze moving back to watch Hunter. “I don’t know much else though.” 

“That’s fine. He’s…” Blaine trailed off, wondering whether he could admit to finding someone attractive for the first time since Kurt broke things off. If he could announce to someone, anyone, that he was capable of moving on in any way, big or small. “He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

Marley hummed in agreement, sipping her drink even as her blue eyes remained focused on the beer pong table. Taking a leaf out of her book, he asked, “Who are you looking at?” She blinked rapidly, swinging her head around to meet his stare. The blush on her cheeks gave her away, as surely as his normally did, and she cleared her throat. 

“I’m not looking at anyone,” She responded, glaring when he raised his eyebrow. They remained like that for an indeterminate length of time, before she sighed. “I was kinda, maybe, possibly, looking at Hunter. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Of course it doesn’t mean anything. Not unless you do more than look, anyway.” He laughed. She began to shake her head, muttering something about him having much more impressive options. He grabbed her arm, stopping her from speaking any longer. “Marley, listen to me. You are extremely beautiful and any guy, _any guy_ , would be lucky to have you. Give it a shot. Worst he can do is say no.” 

“And then I will look like a fool.” 

“No, you won’t. Trust me. You’re a catch.” 

She snorted loudly. “This coming from the guy who’s been nursing the same drink from the corner all night.” 

“I just got out of a relationship,” he defended, ignoring the quiet voice in the back of his mind whispering _‘yeah, two months ago.’_ “I’m not ready to move on. You should go for it though.” 

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes without a word, before eventually breaking contact. Not turning to face him, and voice only loud enough for him to hear, she said, “Alright. I’ll go and talk to Hunter,” He cheered, almost missing her next few words. “If you talk to Sebastian.” 

“That’s not fair.” He protested, pouting when she remained unmoved. 

“Either we both face the possibility of looking like fools, or neither of us does. All or nothing, Blaine.” 

He let his gaze stray back to the beer pong table, watching as Sebastian chugged the drink in his hand with ease. Trent was anxiously anticipating the next throw, although Blaine wasn’t entirely sure who was winning, and Hunter was smirking in a way he was familiar with from Facebook. The worst anyone could do was say no and, if anything, Marley needed this push more than he needed to avoid embarrassment. “Deal.” 

In their little bubble of space, a silence settled. Marley’s breathing shallowed slightly with shock, and he grinned to himself as he mentally patted himself on the back. “Come on then, Marley Rose. Potential suitors await.” 

Steadying his breathing as he stood, he held his hand out to help her up. Despite how far out of his comfort zone this was taking him, he was still a gentleman. Marley’s hand trembled in his own and, briefly, he considered whether her nerves would be worth it. In the end, they would. After all, for a long time, his nerves about Kurt had paid off. This couldn’t be too much of a disaster, could it?

They approached the table together, him waving to Trent when the other noticed him. The quick turn of Trent’s interest was caught by Sebastian, who focused his gaze on Blaine with a smirk. He knew that he was here for a reason, he was doing what Nick had wanted and getting back out there, but he hadn’t expected a single look to get him hot under the collar. 

Pulling Marley to his other side, stretching his arm above their heads so he could put her closer to Hunter’s end of the table, he tried to focus on the game in front of him. If he was counting correctly, Trent and Sebastian were narrowly winning by a single drink. If he knew anything, it was that Thad was competitive and it showed in how determined his shots become. How his eyes narrowed and he glared at Trent when the boy landed the ball in a cup. 

Hunter rolled his eyes at the high-five Trent and Sebastian exchanged, patting Thad on the back when he finished drinking. If Sebastian landed the next shot, he would have won and Blaine wondered what would happen after. Trent was already pretty tipsy, he could tell, in the wide grin and confident tone. Watching the ball bounce off the table after Hunter’s throw, Blaine held his breath. 

Sebastian lined up his shot, so focused that Blaine wondered if he had found a way to not drink at all, but the way his eyes were glazed over told him that that wasn’t possible. Maybe Sebastian was just great at holding his alcohol. With a flourish and a pointed grin at Thad, Sebastian chucked the small ball and threw his arms up when it landed in the remaining cup. 

Exchanging a quick word with Trent, who wandered to the other end of the table with an extremely entertaining way, Sebastian met Blaine’s eyes from where he stood. That smirk returned and, with practised ease, he made his way towards Blaine. Barely registering Marley saying something into his ear, he kept his gaze on the taller man. 

“Sebastian Smythe.” He introduced himself, reaching out a hand to shake. 

“Blaine Anderson.” 

“Well, Blaine,” the way the single syllable of his name rolled off Sebastian's tongue sent a shiver down his spine, the same kind that would happen when Kurt had him at the brink of pleasure. The difference in effort didn’t go unnoticed by Blaine, and the shiver didn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. “Your whole bashful schoolboy thing - super hot.” 

Blaine blushed deeply, trying to remember what he'd chosen to wear that night. Nick had been adamant that he wear something that covered his ankles, so he’d chosen a pair of Levis and paired it with a checked shirt under a sweater vest. It was one of his favourite outfits, despite the memories of Kurt attached to it and, with the way Sebastian was looking at him, it seemed like he’d made a great choice. “You-You're really out there.” 

“That a problem, Killer?” Blaine shook his head quickly, relishing in the grin it earned off Sebastian. “I fancy a dance. You up for it?” 

After getting a hasty affirmation, the taller man took Blaine’s cup from his hand, putting it down beside his own on the table and tugged him towards the centre of the room where there was a mass of people dancing to an unfamiliar song. Letting go of his inhibitions, since that’s what he’d advised Marley to do, Blaine danced. And he laughed. And, if he let Sebastian sneak a small kiss to his jaw or behind his ear, no one had to know. 

When he woke up the next morning, shirt somewhere that wasn’t his torso and the overwhelming scent of Sebastian surrounding him, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he owed Marley a bouquet as a ‘thank you’.


End file.
